Invisible Connection
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: Agh! Signing papers… the epitome of evil! At least Yuuri can use this time for more productive things… what does he really feel for Wolfram..? 'Marriage Without Love' Sequel WxY YxW


Summary: Agh! Signing papers… the epitome of evil! At least Yuuri can use this time for more productive things… what does he _really_ feel for Wolfram..?

A/N: Woohoo! Everyone dance! XD Say hello to Andyouthinkimcrazy's fan fiction number twenty! –tear- I-I never thought I'd make it this far! ;.; lol

Again… this is supposed to be a finished fic… but I have no clue if Yuuri and Wolfram will demand that I write more… though I highly doubt I will… I got writer's block _way too_ many times during this one… but… we'll see… XD

I'm sure that you have to read 'Sleeping Patterns' and 'Marriage Without Love?' to fully enjoy this… XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters. If I did Yuuri wouldn't run away from Wolfram every time things got a little too gay for him. XD

Invisible Connection

It wasn't just the feel of soft lips against his own, a hand rubbing the middle of his back gently, or the realization that their bodies were pressed together that sent Yuuri's mind whirling; it wasn't even the strange, but familiar scent that he took in with every breath. No, that was something else entirely; that smell was something that Yuuri's mind could only describe as 'Wolfram'… but what made his mind reel like that was something even more alluring. When he heard that small, but restrained, moan push its way out from Wolfram's mouth and into his own he lost all sense.

Even now it made him tremble slightly with that fluttery feeling in his chest that he _still_ wanted to claim was disgust; Yuuri knew he just wasn't supposed to be feeling like this with another _male_… and yet, at the same time, he wanted more. It had been three weeks since he'd chased Wolfram down and kissed him but he was sure he was steadily becoming a pervert: he wasn't supposed to lie in bed at night, blushing darkly, while he wished he could just gather up the courage to climb on top of the blond and kiss him with more passion than he'd dared to for their first kiss. He wasn't supposed to think about blond hair spread out on the bed, soft moans, or lustful green eyes; he wasn't supposed to wonder what it'd be like to run his fingers over those slim legs as he pushed that frilly nightgown out of the way.

Yuuri cringed and forced himself to starting signing yet another stack of papers; sure, he had started to listen to that annoying and treacherous part of him, but there were too many times when it was just too much. He could think about hugging Wolfram, holding his hand, or kissing him easily enough (though he did tend to run away after those…); but it was just too weird to think of any… night time activities for longer than a few minuets.

Although, that wasn't to say his dreams agreed with him; he could safely say that the amount of sleep he got was considerably less than what he got over a month ago. Now Yuuri found himself praying when he went to bed that, when he woke up in the middle of the night, it was from Wolfram's violent sleeping and _not_ a certain _other problem_ that he couldn't really take care of with Wolfram _right there_… though that wasn't to say he wasn't kicked awake anymore.

Of course, dreams like that just sparked more swirling thoughts in Yuuri's head when he was awake; in his dreams everything was just a blur of blond hair, green eyes, and heat that managed to surround him everywhere… but when he woke up he was just too hazy to stop himself from thinking about when they'd _really_ do it. When it wasn't just a muddled fantasy Yuuri had to wonder if this would be something they'd fight over; he knew for sure that he wasn't going to let Wolfram—Yuuri wasn't going to be the one on his back… and Wolfram would probably fight him tooth and nail so that he _would_ be.

Of course, by the time Yuuri realized what a problem it would be, he was awake enough to decide it was just _too_ disgusting to think about at all; and he couldn't figure out for the life of him why it _really_ mattered… he wasn't in _love_ with Wolfram! So… there was no need to think about _that_ sort of thing; he just wanted to be able to fall asleep and rest peacefully, for once—

As confused as he was about everything Yuuri knew that was a lie; it wasn't even about getting a good night sleep anymore... not really… now it was about falling in love with a _man_ and how wrong, and yet, _oh so_ right it felt. Now it was about those lips, and that hair, and those eyes, and that body, and—

That was _not_ what he was supposed to be thinking about! Yuuri shut his eyes and took a deep breath before he focused his attentions back onto the stack of papers before him; but he could only draw a blank. Lately it seemed that if what he was looking at didn't have blond hair, green eyes, and a penis he just… wasn't interested; it was frustrating to admit, but true. He'd even gone to Earth, just for a little bit, to see if _any_ girl could catch his attention at all… not that he was planning to cheat if one did; Murata kept pointing out all the beauties that passed them by… but they just weren't the same to him as they used to be.

In the end, Murata noticed his disinterest in the girls and had then teased him _mercilessly_ about his apparent crush on Wolfram; Yuuri headed right back to Shin Makoku after that because Murata was sure to stay in the Shinou's Temple with all the ladies. If he had stayed Yuuri was sure that he'd have to face _another_ annoying and treacherous voice telling him that he _was_ gay when he _wasn't_! It… didn't matter if those girls caught his attention or not; it didn't _mean_ anything… … right..?

Yuuri fidgeted with the quill in his hand and nearly snapped the feather in half; it really _did_ mean something. He… wasn't gay… but if he could be so… enthralled with Wolfram… then he couldn't _exactly_ be straight; so, he'd just… like both..? He could find nothing _too_ wrong with that. Yuuri sighed and actually relaxed in his chair: after over a month of confused feelings he finally got some where he felt comfortable.

Now that he was _almost_ sure of his sexual self, Yuuri found that he was even _more_ anxious to see Wolfram; he wanted to find him, for sure… but he didn't really know what to say or if there even _was_ anything to say. Did he just want to lock lips in a kiss that _actually_ meant something instead of the shy ones he'd given before running away..? Or… was this still some subconscious desire to hurry on with things so he could _finally_ get Wolfram out of that nightgown… and into a G-String?

He wanted both.

Surely it would be a great new pleasure if he could run his fingers over that smooth, pale skin while they kissed. It made him tingle with delight, fear, and longing all in one when he thought about doing it; it was _absolutely not_ something he should be feeling right now… especially since he was stuck in his office until he finished signing the thousands of stacks of papers. He just _knew_ that if he tried to leave Gwendal would appear from _nowhere_ and drag him back to his doom; who decided the Maou should be forced to suffer through paperwork day-in and out _anyway_!?

Yuuri sighed and rubbed his forehead before he tried to work again; there was only an hour left until dinner, but that seemed a horribly long time away… now that he had something he didn't want to wait to do. Couldn't this revelation of his have come up a _little_ later so he wouldn't have to sit here signing boring paper after boring paper for so long..?

He thought as he scribbled down his signature at the bottom of one of the pages; if he did get caught by Gwendal while trying to escape, maybe he could talk his way out of it if Yuuri… told him what he was leaving for..? Gwendal was sure to be at least a _little_ happy that his little brother's love was… sort of, almost being returned, right..?

Yuuri thumped his head against the desk and groaned; even if he got away he'd _still_ have more work the next day… and the next day..! Yuuri buried his head in his hands and started to tug on his hair; how would he _ever_ catch up!?

Somehow work continued; between signing names and frequent, but uncompleted, sexual fantasies Yuuri was _finally_ able to pass by that hour of required 'work'. He was frazzled, yet excited; he almost didn't know what to do with himself. So Yuuri was very pleased when the door opened while he was in mid-stretch, especially when he noticed that Wolfram was the one who came to bring him to dinner, as he expected.

Sometime during the last hour Yuuri had planned _exactly_ what he was going to do; he'd walk up to Wolfram and grab onto his hand, Wolfram would try and lead him from the room but Yuuri would tug him back and into a kiss. Fingers would tangle into hair while the other hand slid down to rest on Wolfram's lower back; their bodies would touch and Yuuri would make Wolfram moan for him again.

But it didn't happen that way; Yuuri grabbed his hand and tugged Wolfram to a stop, but he just couldn't move from there. Why was it so damn _hard_ just to kiss him again..? It had been easy enough three weeks ago! Why was it so different _now_!?

Yuuri wondered why Wolfram didn't say anything; usually if Yuuri did something, but then changed his mind at the last second, Wolfram would get angry with him and say something like _'Out with it, you wimp!'_ but that didn't happen. They just sat there staring at each other which made him nervous all over again. It was completely possible to get lost in those beautiful green eyes, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder _why_ he was doing this; it… was still so _weird_.

He didn't really have a reason anymore for thinking that, it was just that damn nervous quivering—fluttering that stopped him from simply acting… or was that how he was supposed to feel..?

A sigh was what caught his attention again; and Yuuri managed to smile somewhat at Wolfram, though he was sure he just looked like a grinning idiot. Wolfram smiled right back at him; it was a fond smile that clearly said, _'You're an idiot, but I love you anyway.'_ and Yuuri melted. His right hand stayed tangled up with slender fingers, but his left slid to rest on Wolfram's shoulder.

He leaned close; he wanted more, but he was too terrified to try. This kiss would mean something; Yuuri _finally_ had feelings outside of that annoying and treacherous part of him… or maybe it was all the same… but it was still too hard to act on—

Wolfram growled and Yuuri almost shrunk away at that; if it weren't for the hand that had mysteriously popped up in the middle of his back he probably would have, "Are you mocking me, you wimp!?"

"Wh-What..?" It took Yuuri a second to figure out what Wolfram was talking about; it was nearly the same as their 'almost kiss', but reverse. Wolfram was the one waiting for the kiss this time, while Yuuri hovered just a breath away; only Yuuri wasn't looking for any traces of deception in those green eyes.

Yuuri bit into his lip almost nervously as he looked into Wolfram's furious gaze; why did it _always_ happen like this!? Couldn't they share a serious moment _without_ Wolfram trying to glare him into submission..?

"You are!" Yuuri flinched as he was smacked on the side of the head again, "I don't know what you're up to, Yuuri, but it's _not_ amusing! Are you thinking about someone—"

Wolfram looked startled, and Yuuri was sure he did too. It _really_ wasn't a good idea to cover Wolfram's mouth when he was trying to rant; Yuuri honestly didn't know what he was thinking… … though, it was pretty safe to say he never really _did_ any thinking in the first place, "Um... W-Wolfram… I wasn't trying to mock you at all. I just—"

Yuuri frowned and trailed off; Wolfram seemed even angrier than before, and Yuuri had to wonder what was keeping the Mazoku from thrashing him senseless… Yuuri dropped his hand and looked away; he was aware that, even though they were no longer holding hands, they were still extremely close: Wolfram's hand was still pressed into his back, and Yuuri still hand his hand resting on the blond's shoulder.

"I… was trying to kiss you…" Yuuri said at last; he started out sounding very embarrassed, but soon a goofy grin made its way onto his face, "I got too nervous to do it… and I was just trying to convince myself to—!?"

A squeak of surprise left Yuuri's lips, though it was muffled by another pair; dark eyes slid closed and Yuuri trembled as he was pressed close to the other boy's body. While his lips seemed content to move against Wolfram's his body didn't know what to do; his hands were twitching, his knees were trembling, he didn't know if he wanted to press closer to Wolfram or not. It was distressing, it was—

Yuuri let out a small moan; who cared about what his body was doing..? Th-There was a tongue in his mouth..! Wolfram's tongue slid over Yuuri's own; and he was surprised at how strangely good it felt. He wasn't sure if he should be nervous or not; the kiss made his heart pound like mad, it sent heat spreading through him, and that fluttering was back in his chest again… but, at the same time, he felt like he'd been opened up and exposed completely (and here he had to wonder how much worse it would be when they… took things further.) It was like, through this kiss, their hearts were connected; there was an invisible line that ran from heart to tongue and out through tongue back to Wolfram's heart… he could really _feel_ Wolfram's heart beating wildly along with his own.

That was absolutely _nothing_ like their first kiss; it was infinitely better and-and—

Yuuri pulled back quickly and stepped away; he was fairly sure he was blushing darker than he ever had before… but this was different than running away because he was shy! He—

His hands twisted together in front of him while he turned away from the blond; he was completely unsure of what to do about all this… and Wolfram… … he didn't know what Wolfram would do if he found out...

The kiss had… definitely aroused him…

Yuuri tensed when he heard the tap of Wolfram's boots as he shifted behind him; Yuuri could _not_ let Wolfram know he'd reacted this way! Yuuri carefully looked over his shoulder with a small, but nervous smile, "Um… sorry Wolfram…" the expression on that beautiful face was a gigantic relief; Wolfram looked like he was teetering on the edge of an anger onslaught. Yuuri had no doubt that if he somehow provoked Wolfram (which was pretty much inevitable) they'd both be distracted long enough for a certain part of Yuuri to go limp again…

Yuuri blushed and bit his lip; Wolfram was looking at him differently now. Instead of that look that warned Yuuri he was about to be scolded for _something_ he was faced with narrowed eyes and a gaze that was definitely trying to read him. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably; Wolfram was suspicious of him, and Yuuri didn't know if he'd be able to hide it if he was asked—

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Wolfram asked in a low, and accusing tone; Yuuri couldn't help but shiver. He didn't know how he was looking at Wolfram, but he could guess… that voice Wolfram just spoke in was almost more than he could take; that was the tone he wanted whispered in his ear when they were—

Yuuri gulped. His eyes squeezed shut and he looked away quickly; that line of thought was _not_ helping him to hide what that amazing kiss had done to him, "Like what..?" Yuuri finally managed to ask, though he knew his voice didn't sound as smooth as he wanted it to, "I was… just looking…"

Wolfram growled and in the next second Yuuri had been forced around by his shoulders, "You wimp!" Wolfram yelled, "I told you to stop lying to me!" slim fingers dug into the black of Yuuri's uniform; no matter how he twisted, Yuuri was trapped, "What are you hiding!?" Wolfram's demand was accentuated with a piercing gaze that effectively prevented Yuuri from looking anywhere else; his mouth opened without his knowledge.

"I-It's nothing… just… something personal…" Wolfram continued to stare straight at him while Yuuri tried to pretend that Wolfram wasn't so close. Slowly, green eyes widened with shocked realization; a light pink blush crossed the blond's face and he drew back quickly to adjust the sword on his hip. Yuuri stared at him, horrified, before he too turned away to smooth out the wrinkles on his uniform.

_Why did Wolfram have to figure it out!?_

Yuuri couldn't help but wonder if he was really that easy to read; or maybe Wolfram was just good at reading _him_..? At least, Yuuri realized, the embarrassment he felt seemed to kill any arousal he'd had in him; it wasn't long before he was able to relax a little, even with Wolfram still so close… but there was tension between them. Yuuri really didn't want to deal with long, awkward silences at the dinner table so he did the only thing he could think of to calm things down between them.

Yuuri reached out and slid his hand into Wolfram's.

"Hey, Wolfram…" the blond hummed in his throat, but his attention remained focused elsewhere; had Yuuri's problem really affected him that badly..? Or… maybe he was just mad at Yuuri for (supposedly) being a pervert again..? He wasn't even _trying_ to get Wolfram's clothes off this time! But… if that's really what it seemed like to Wolfram, then maybe he thought that kiss was just a way to get him naked?

…

Yuuri took a deep breath and squeezed Wolfram's hand gently in his own, "Don't take this the wrong way, ok..?" Yuri started to tremble slightly; and only the feeling of Wolfram squeezing back seemed to calm him. He still couldn't look at Wolfram, but that gave him the courage he needed to say the words he never thought he'd say, "I… think I love you…"

Yuuri felt Wolfram's hand close even more tightly around him; and he couldn't figure out if it was from anger or not… he knew he should really try and see how Wolfram was reacting, but he just couldn't. For all he knew the blond was about to attack him for (supposedly) lying again; but that was alright… he was used to it by now.

So when Wolfram turned and suddenly dug his free hand into his shoulder, Yuuri wasn't surprised to be met by a burning gaze that seemed ready to rip him apart, "Do you really mean that, Yuuri!?" though he asked, Wolfram didn't sound like he would believe it even if Yuuri were put under a truth spell (if there even was such a thing…), "This had better not be some pathetic attempt to get me naked again! I _know_ that's what the marriage thing was about! You wimp!"

"Ah! W-Wolfram!" Yuuri cried as he was, once again, shaken with all the ferocity that Wolfram could muster, "Stop! I-I was being serious!" Wolfram shoved him against the wall by the door; he was still glaring, though Yuuri was sure he saw some other confused emotions whirring through those eyes, "I really was." Yuuri whispered.

Nervously, Yuuri reached out and placed his hands on Wolfram's hips; he wasn't sure if it would help, but he hoped it would. He tried to draw Wolfram's closer, but the blond remained unmoving, "I thought about it… and you a lot… I just…" Yuuri slid his arms up and managed to pull Wolfram into a hug; their eyes were still connected and Yuuri could just see the anger fade away. Wolfram's hands lost their harsh grip in his clothing and he looked away, unsure, while Yuuri continued, "I guess I just want to be with you…"

"Yuuri…" Wolfram turned back to him; he was frowning, but Yuuri was sure it was faked, "If you're lying to me I'll make you regret it!"

"I'm not lying," Yuuri assured him, "we… don't even have to get married right away… just be with me…" Yuuri's face heated up and he looked away; he really didn't know where these words were coming from but he didn't mind… they were true, "I want you to keep yelling at me, and calling me a wimp, and kicking me out of bed, and everything else… because that's…" Yuuri dropped his head onto Wolfram's shoulder; his breath brushed against a pale neck, but Yuuri didn't even notice the small shiver that ran through the body in his arms, "That's what makes you, you… it's, um, what makes me like—love you…"

Yuuri smiled as Wolfram's arms curled around his neck; one hand moved to bury into his hair while the other simply held Yuuri as closely as possible, "You wimp." he muttered, though it was entirely filled with affection, "I… love you…"

"I love you too." When he said it, Yuuri still felt all the same old feelings inside of him: the ones that told him this was wrong, but he ignored it; because at the same time he felt right, and that was all that mattered to him.

A/N: OMG... is... Yuuri out of denial..? No way... it boggles the mind...


End file.
